“Cloud computing” services provide shared resources, software, and information to computers and other devices upon request or on demand. Cloud computing typically involves the over-the-Internet provision of dynamically-scalable and often virtualized resources. Technological details can be abstracted from end-users, who no longer have need for expertise in, or control over, the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them. In cloud computing environments, software applications can be accessible over the Internet rather than installed locally on personal or in-house computer systems.
Part of the applications or on-demand services provided to end-users may include the ability for a user to create, modify, or view documents and other files. For example, a user can prepare a document using services provided by a cloud computing system via the user's web browser. A user who has prepared a document using an interface rendered by a browser may desire to print the document. For example, the user may desire to print a physical copy of the document on paper or some other physical medium. Alternatively, the user may desire to print or “save” the document to a digital file format. While the user can typically print the document using the web browser's print function, different web browsers render markup languages, style sheet languages, dynamic programming languages, conventions and various document or file formats in different manners.